


来杯苦茶加点奶

by munan_yin



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀, 瞳耀衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munan_yin/pseuds/munan_yin
Kudos: 10





	来杯苦茶加点奶

#瞳alpha&耀omega  
#冷冽苦茶＆暴躁奶香

—————————正文

‘嘭！’  
随着房门一声巨响，展耀也跌落到床上，随着床垫的凹陷而产生反弹。

“白羽瞳！”  
展耀失控的呼吸充分体现了他的气愤。

白羽瞳面无表情看着呲牙的猫，放出独属于alpha的强大信息素。

谁叫展耀在明知自己临近发情期的情况下，还敢偷偷跑去alpha猎艳的酒吧出任务。

天知道白羽瞳得知的时候有多害怕，哪怕展耀平日里表现得比omega强悍，但是omega会被诱发发情的情况展耀也无法避免。

空气中一阵阵苦味弥漫开来，渐渐的更像是故意包围着展耀，像是突然喝了一口苦茶，让人感到喉咙干涩。  
展耀眼里闪过诧异，紧接着满是抗拒。

展耀感受到白羽瞳信息素的压迫，后穴里因为信息素而产生的阵阵痒意，让展耀更加觉得烦躁。

展耀暴躁瞪了白羽瞳一眼，声音却带着一丝暗哑。“白羽瞳，你别太过分！”

白羽瞳嗤笑一声“你看着，还有更过分的。”

这次是打定主意不会再心软放过展耀了。

他迸发更浓烈的信息素，空气中逐渐飘散出一股奶香味，让整个房间充斥着苦茶与奶香的相互碰撞。

白羽瞳俯身看着咬牙忍住情欲的展耀，感叹一句，咋就这么犟呢，随后伸出双手隔着衬衫在展耀身上攻城掠地。

而展耀则处于水深火热的状态，被信息素挑起的性欲让展耀憋红了脸。出于对白羽瞳做法的不满，展耀扭动着身躯反抗着，试图逃离白羽瞳的魔爪。

越反抗展耀心里就越暴躁，因为身体比自己内心诚实，甚至渴望着白羽瞳的挑逗。

渐渐的，随着情欲进入新一轮的高涨，展耀决定先听从身体的需求，不要和自己过不去，过后再收拾白羽瞳。

白羽瞳眼神暗了暗，展耀如蓓蕾初绽的鲜艳嘴唇，此刻正微张喘着气，身上因为挣扎而裸露的锁骨，上面布满诱人的桃粉色。

此时此景让白羽瞳全身血脉沸腾。

白羽瞳快速脱掉彼此身上碍事的衣服，倾身而上的同时，展耀因欲望而挺起的胸脯，恰到好处把胸前的果实送到白羽瞳嘴边。

白羽瞳毫不客气地咬住，伸出舌头不停地挑逗着。

展耀颜色微深的乳头高高挺起，上面沾满了白羽瞳的口水，在光照下显得晶莹剔透。

白羽瞳满意地看着自己的杰作，换上手指伺候着展耀，在乳头四处打着圈，不时地揉搓一下，引来展耀一阵阵喘息。

白羽瞳侧过头舔了一把展耀的耳垂，湿润的气息喷洒在展耀耳边，开口道“这就受不了了？还有更刺激的呢。”

展耀假意推搡了一下，羞红着脸忍受白羽瞳的污言秽语。

被信息素诱发的发情期来势凶猛，展耀不自觉用腿夹紧白羽瞳的腰。

‘后穴……恩…好想要。’

“别急嘛，猫儿。”  
虽然白羽瞳也忍得很辛苦，但他不想这么快给他的猫甜头。

两个人不是第一次做爱，白羽瞳老练而耐心地刺激着展耀身上的敏感带。

一双手从展耀的耳廓开始，从上而下。  
摸过挺翘的乳头，经过柔软精瘦的腰肢，抚过浑圆细滑的臀部，最后蜿蜒到展耀的大腿根。

‘舒服，好舒服。’  
展耀脑海里什么都不清晰了，只剩下白羽瞳每一次抚摸留下的狂热，带着由内而外令人酥软的快感。

肉眼可见地看着展耀鼻呼吸越来越重、越来越急促，这带给白羽瞳心里极大的快意。

白羽瞳继续抚摸着展耀的大腿内侧，然后不动声色握上早已挺翘的肉棒。

不出意外的看见展耀全身轻颤，呼吸更加急促。

白羽瞳撸动着手里不停淌着体液的肉棒，趁着展耀沉迷快感的同时，啃上不断散发诱人奶香的腺体。

展耀弹了一下躯体，电麻一般的快感从腺体涌向全身。

‘好痒……’

不断箍紧的双腿提醒着白羽瞳，身下人的需求。

白羽瞳无视展耀修长美腿的控诉，他扶起全身酥软的展耀，让展耀跨坐在他身上，然后继续伺候着展耀的肉棒。

随着白羽瞳速度的加快，展耀的肉棒越发硬挺，最后猛地收紧抱着白羽瞳的手臂，身躯一颤，晶莹滑腻、乳白粘稠射在了白羽瞳完美的腹肌上。

耳边是展耀射精后的低喘，白羽瞳安静等着展耀缓解不应期。

‘还不够……好痒……’  
阴茎的快感刺激了后穴，后穴不停分泌湿濡粘滑的体液，浸湿了一大片床单。

后穴得不到有力的刺激，展耀主动出击啃上了白羽瞳的嘴唇，出气一般地咬了一口。

说是展耀主动，最后却变成白羽瞳恣意扫荡展耀的每一处口腔。

白羽瞳放开早已被吻得迷离的展耀，放平展耀。  
他的指尖划过展耀腹部，随后探上微微收缩着嫩穴，在褶皱上画着圈，狂热的欲海让展耀又分泌出一股体液，粘满了白羽瞳的手指。

发情期的肉穴内已淫滑一片，白羽瞳轻轻一插，整根手指没入穴里。

随着手指的插入，展耀舒服得哼哼，可是还是觉得不够满足。  
‘恩……不要手指……’

白羽瞳在内壁上打着转，体液从穴里成股地流出。  
手指找到前列腺，轻轻地在上面按着摸着。  
刺激得展耀不自觉夹紧肉穴，像是想将手指困在里面。  
白羽瞳把食指也插了进去，两只手指并在一起在展耀的肠道里开拓抽插，动作越发快速激烈，引起肉穴不停收缩。

“小白…小白…要……”  
展耀微睁着水蒙蒙的眼睛，喘着粗气，胸脯不断起浮。

白羽瞳再次吻住他的猫，绕着舌头打转，深深地吻着，伴随着沉重的鼻呼吸。  
白羽瞳想让展耀听到他急促的呼吸声，告诉展耀他也很兴奋。

一吻结束，展耀被吻得舌头微吐在唇边，引来白羽瞳眼里更多深色。  
白羽瞳把硕大浑圆的龟头凑到展耀嘴角。  
“猫儿，帮我舔舔。”

被情欲迷了眼的展耀听话的舔了两下，当舌尖划过浓重麝香味涨红顶端，白羽瞳加重了呼吸，肉棒更是涨大了一圈。

白羽瞳最终还是没让他的猫帮他吹箫，毕竟肉棒尺寸可观，重要的是白羽瞳不舍得。

“小白……要……给我……”

展耀感觉自己快被烧死了，像干涸小河里的一条鱼，迫切需要液体的滋润。

面对展耀一而再再而三的请求，加上诱人动情的面孔，白羽瞳再也忍不了。

白羽瞳用手指再一次开拓了后穴，确定展耀足够承受自己的尺寸后，一鼓作气，下身一挺，破开括约肌的收缩入了三分之二的肉棒。

原先还打算等展耀适应一下尺寸，没想到展耀自己扭动屁股让整根肉棒都没入后穴。

白羽瞳那火热硬大的肉棒紧紧塞满展耀的肉穴。极度的舒爽快感令展耀浑身阵阵麻酥，深深插入他体内深处的肉棒是那样的充实、紧胀着肉穴里的每一寸。

“好大……好舒服……”  
展耀享受地仰头闭起眼睛低喘，浑然不知道自己把脑海里的想法都说了出来。

这声无意识的述说，让白羽瞳感到很大的成就感。毕竟在平时，展耀都羞于启齿，一两句调侃都会觉得害臊。

偏偏白羽瞳爱惨了每一面的展耀。

“猫儿，我爱你。”  
说完白羽瞳开始挺身抽动，展耀随着他的抽动、插入而一上一下地起伏蠕动，热情回应着白羽瞳的抽插。

“快……点……”  
展耀的肉穴不满于缓慢的抽插，想要被狠狠操干。

被嫌弃了？  
白羽瞳从穴中抽出阳具，又深深地顶入，并渐渐加快了节奏，伴随着肉体相撞的交媾声。

”恩……恩唔…………唔……好大…恩啊…”  
展耀猫眼半掩，光滑浑圆的臀部挺送迎合，承受着白羽瞳给予的欢爱。

被迫大张着的穴口随着巨大阳具的抽插流出一股股湿濡粘滑的体液。

“恩啊……啊哈……”  
展耀被白羽瞳顶刺、抽插得不停粗喘，那强烈至极的销魂快感令展耀欲海中越沉越深。

随着白羽瞳速度越来越快，展耀渐渐有点吃不消。  
“小白……恩啊……快……太……快……”

“再快点吗？这就来。”  
白羽瞳故意曲解展耀的意思，肉棒又狠又深地顶进展耀火热紧狭，湿润的肉穴深处，更加快速冲刺着。

“啊……啊哈……恩……”  
展耀抬起有点脱力的双腿，试图逃离过快的肉棒，却被白羽瞳摁住腰部紧紧拉向自己的下体。

这一挣扎使得展耀迎来一轮惩罚，白羽瞳把粗长硬硕的肉棒退出一部分，故意放慢速度，却将硕大的龟头不停磨蹭着展耀的前列腺。

手掌则包裹住展耀又一次昂扬的肉棒，极具技巧抚触着。捻过尿道口，划过冠状沟，摁过会阴，带给他更极致的刺激，让他沉浸在被白羽瞳挑起来的熊熊欲焰情炽中。

随着前列腺不停被撞击，绝顶的快感随着痉挛来临。  
随着一阵抽搐，穴肉紧紧地缠夹着白羽瞳的庞然大物，带给肉棒吮吸一般的缠绕快感。  
展耀被抚摸的阴茎也随着后穴的高潮而触发二次射精。

“啊哈……恩……唔啊……”  
展耀爽得直翻白眼，全身在高潮的余韵里颤动着。  
白羽瞳把展耀双腿扛放在肩头上，接着本来沉静的巨大肉棒猛地冲刺起来。  
“唔……啊哈……恩啊……”  
有力的抽动让展耀穴内高潮迭起，令他欲仙欲死，销魂蚀骨。

白羽瞳喘着粗气，一下比一下更有劲地往更深处顶着，插着，最后在展耀高潮的剧烈收缩里射了精。

白羽瞳压在展耀一丝不挂的胴体上休息了一会儿。片刻后，他抬头看着展耀紧闭的双眼，因为高潮而狂喘的胸脯，发硬坚挺的乳头随着呼吸摩擦着白羽瞳的胸肌，闻着展耀身上汗水淋漓的气息，埋藏的欲望又一次复燃。

展耀还没从云交雨合的高潮中缓过来，本来泡在湿润体液中萎缩的肉棒忽然一动，又渐渐抬头昂首。  
展耀皱起眉峰，嗔怪推了一把白羽瞳“小白，我累了。”

“乖，最后一次。”  
白羽瞳的手移动着，火热而有力对展耀的敏感带进行揉搓、拨弄。  
待展耀被挑逗得全身酥麻，喘息呻吟，白羽瞳才开始抽动硬邦邦的肉棒。

白羽瞳一边热情挺送着，一边看着展耀随着肉棒动作而产生的诱人表情。

“恩啊……小…白…唔额…”  
随着白羽瞳一次又一次深入且快速的插干，展耀似乎因为身体大幅度的摇摆而昏眩了起来。

“猫儿，猫儿…”  
白羽瞳呼唤着展耀，算好两个人高潮的点，继而爱抚着展耀的阴囊及肛门，肉棒不断大开大阖的冲刺着，最后两个人在满身汗水中一起泄了身。

等白羽瞳缓了一下发现展耀已经昏睡了过去，不由轻笑一声，随后亲吻了展耀一口。

肉棒抽离后穴的刺激引得展耀呻吟了一声，随后又沉沉入睡。

白羽瞳看着又昂扬的肉棒，无奈笑了笑。随后抱着展耀清洗一番，再换掉布满秽物淫液的床单，最后拥着展耀一起入眠。

隔天白羽瞳醒来神清气爽做着饭，展耀却双腿发软发颤下不了床。

当白羽瞳刚走进房间，迎面就被一个枕头突袭，利索接住后凑近展耀“看来猫儿还有力气啊。”

只见展耀瞪着好看的猫眼“死老鼠，你混蛋！”

“恩，我混蛋。”

总所周知，omega的发情期不是一次就能解决的事。吃饱喝足后又是新一轮苦茶与奶香的相遇…

铃铃…一阵急促的铃声从白羽瞳的手机响起，极力奋战的白羽瞳见是陌生号码直接扔一边，却没发现不小心摁了接听键。

「噗哧……噗哧……」滑腻淫水的接合处发出的声响，还有那醉人缠绵的呻吟…

让站在路边电话亭的白驰红了脸。

一句os【成结我不会写…将就吧…】


End file.
